Rebirth
by Nate Grey
Summary: For the 2nd time, Sailor Saturn meets the Sailor Scouts for the 1st time...
1. Bright Eyes

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Summary: Hotaru meets the Sailor Scouts for the 1st time for the 2nd time...  
  
Note: I thought I'd try this just once. I got bored watching the Amazon Trio acting like spoiled brats, so I thought I'd do this to blow off some anger. I really wish Hotaru was still involved in the story line, and if she is, they're taking way too long to get back to her.  
  
  
Rebirth, Part 1: Bright Eyes  
  
  
I've been watching them for quite some time. They are selfish, thoughtless, horrible beings. They deceive and harm normal humans, just for a peek at their beautiful dreams. Then they summon evil helpers to destroy the humans. They search for something or someone called Pegasus. I don't know what he is, but he must be very important to them.  
  
That is no excuse, though. They're still hurting people, and if they had their way, they would destroy the all the people until they found the one that concealed Pegasus in their dreams. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen.  
  
Daddy only told me about my powers a few months ago, but I'm getting better at using them. I have ventured out every night, stopping the monsters that prey on innocent people. I made sure they could never hurt anyone else. But these three monsters are different: they're not human. I have to be careful, and I have been.  
  
For the first time, they all attack their victim together. She is a little girl, completely harmless in my eyes. They must think that she, like they thought with all the others, has Pegasus hidden in her dreams. I won't give them the chance to find out.  
  
I whisper the words that Daddy taught me to say. "Saturn Star Power." I'm still not sure what they mean exactly, but I know what they do. In an instant, little Hotaru Tomoe is no more. Now I am Sailor Saturn, the one person who can stop the Amazon Trio.  
  
There's one problem, though. My head hurts, and when that happens, I lose control. I think that when I was reborn, a little piece of Mistress 9 stayed inside me. Whatever it is, I can't control it once I've transformed. It usually doesn't give me any trouble until I face the enemy directly.  
  
But I can't think about that now. I'm still learning to focus, because my thoughts always wander. The little girl's screams pierce my sensitive ears, and I put all my faith into my instincts. The black hole opens up in front of me, and I dart inside, knowing it will take me where I need to be.  
  
-----------  
  
"What do you think, Fish's Eye? Is this girl the one?"  
  
Fish's Eye smiled. "Definitely! I've got a good feeling about this one."  
  
"Would you two just hurry before those pumpkins show up?!" Tiger's Eye shouted.  
  
"You really need to relax," Hawk's Eye said as he approached the little girl. His smile was one of pure evil. "Well, you're a pretty one. I bet you have lots of dreams about Pegasus, don't you?"  
  
The little girl shrank away from his hand, but it came to rest on her cheek anyway.   
  
"Now, let's see if I can't find where that Pegasus is hiding, little girl..." His eyes widened in anticipation as he gripped the Dream Mirror and lowered his head.  
  
-----------  
  
Something tells me to summon the Silence Glaive as I travel through the black hole. The weapon instantly appears in my right hand, gleaming with an almost eerie light.  
  
Suddenly, the light fades, and I feel myself falling. It means that I only have a few more seconds to prepare myself. I raise the Glaive over my head just as I am sent back to the real world.   
  
The first thing I see is the one called Hawk's Eye, preparing to invade the little girl's dreams. Her red eyes widen as they land on me, and I am distracted for a fraction of a second. They seem so familiar, and yet, so foreign to me.  
  
The force of my left knee slamming into the back of Hawk's Eye reactivates my focus, and I drive the blunt end of the Glaive into his neck. I hear him scream in pain, and he stumbles backward, tossing me away.  
  
I land on my feet, but I am forced to roll immediately as he claws at me. Suddenly, my head pounds, and it as if I am watching my body from afar.  
  
I see a disturbing--evil--gleam in my eyes as my grip on the Glaive tightens. I see both my hands seize the weapon and force it upward, into Hawk's Eye's abdomen. I see the pain, horror, and disbelief on his face as the blade pierces his insides and bursts from his back. And I see myself, almost laughing as he collapses to the ground, never to rise again.  
  
In an instant, I am back in my body, still looking at the fallen Hawk's Eye in shock. Even though I was only watching, I know that I killed him, just like I killed the other monsters. I killed them all, and as my eyes rise to meet those of Tiger's Eye and Fish's Eye, I know I will kill again.  
  
"Hotaru?" a fear-filled voice whispers.  
  
I know that is not my name now, but something in my heart forces me to turn around. It is the little girl that has called me. Her bright, red eyes are filled with tears. She is still restrained, but I have no time to free her. I must defeat the Amazon Trio first. Strangely enough, I have to tear my eyes away from her face.  
  
----------  
  
"Did you see that?" Fish's Eye whispered in terror.  
  
"That pumpkin just killed Hawk's Eye!" Tiger's Eye shrieked. "It's a killer pumpkin!"  
  
"Run, you fool!" Fish's Eye shouted, turning to run herself. "It's coming this way!"  
  
-----------  
  
My black hole guides me again, and I appear in front of Fish's Eye. She isn't watching where she is going, so it is simple enough to trip her. As she crashes to the ground, I am forced outside of my body again.  
  
I watch myself raise the Silence Glaive again, and position it carefully over where Fish's Eye's heart would be. Before my hand can plunge it into her body, someone calls my name.   
  
"Sailor Saturn, don't do it!"  
  
The voice belongs to Sailor Venus. I recognize her from my memory of my first life. I want to believe that she is on my side, but I'm not sure anymore. My body tenses, as if trying to decide whether to obey or continue with its own mission. Seizing the moment, I push my way back into my body, taking control once again.  
  
Sailor Venus is slowly approaching me now. "Just calm down, Saturn," she whispers in a gentle voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember me?"  
  
I nod slowly, but I'm still not sure if I can trust her. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Fish's Eye trying to crawl away. Without even thinking about the movement, my arm locks, then flies toward her, carrying the Glaive with it. I can only watch again as the second member of the Amazon Trio is destroyed, but this time I can feel the blood splashing across my face. I can feel cruel smile forming on my lips. I can feel the laughter building in my throat.  
  
By now, the other Scouts have gathered, but one is missing. Jupiter and Mars, who I assume are the stronger ones, are trying desperately to free the little girl. Mercury, Venus, and Sailor Moon are all staring at me. I know what they must be thinking. They think I'm evil again, and that they have to stop me. It is then that I remember Tiger's Eye.  
  
----------  
  
Tuxedo Mask bit down on his lip as he raced toward the scene. He had a bad feeling about this one, though. Something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel it in his heart. Maybe Serena or Reenie was in trouble. It didn't matter which, really. He would give his own life for either of theirs without a second thought. He only hoped it wouldn't come to that this night.  
  
----------  
  
I spot Tiger's Eye starting to disappear through one of his portals, not unlike my own. Again, a force takes hold of my body. I feel my right arm drawing back, then flying forward with inhuman speed. Even so, I feel something pierce the sensitive skin of my wrist.   
  
I see a glimmer of light in front of my hand before my eyes lower to take in my bleeding wrist. The wound is not deep, and I soon find what caused it. There is a red rose at my feet. I can still see droplets of blood clinging to the thorns.  
  
I look up to see the Silence Glaive clattering to the ground, soaked in blood. Tiger's Eye falls with it. Well, half of him. Apparently, he controlled the portal with his mind. I suppose I knocked him out before he could get all the way through, and it shut on him. I don't feel sorry for him. He wouldn't if it had happened to me.  
  
Before I can retrieve the Glaive, a masked man appears beside it. He is Tuxedo Mask, a friend of the other Scouts. Though he does not speak, something tells me it is best to stay away from him. I don't think he will return the Glaive to me.  
  
I suddenly realize that Sailor Moon, Venus, and Mercury have silently surrounded me. There is no malice in their eyes, but part of me is afraid. My eyes dart to each of their faces, looking for some sign that I can trust them. I don't find any, at least not right away. I can see Tuxedo Mask picking up my Glaive. He doesn't look very happy as he approaches the group.  
  
"NO!" a voice shouts.  
  
It takes me a while to realize that it belongs to the little girl. Or does it? The girl I see racing towards us is Sailor Mini Moon, not the one I rescued from Hawk's Eye. True, they both have pink hair and red eyes, but it is most likely some strange coincidence.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon breaks through the circle and stops in front of me, her eyes desperately searching mine for something. For some reason, I have no desire to turn away or even escape as she steps closer. Her gloved hand trembles at her side, then slowly comes toward me. "Hotaru?" she whispers hopefully.  
  
There are many thoughts racing through my mind. I know this girl. I want to believe that she is my friend, but I can't be sure. There isn't much I'm sure of now. The only person I know I can trust is Daddy.  
  
My eyes widen. Daddy is still at home, waiting for me to return. He will be worried about me, and that is never good, especially in his fragile condition. I could not bear to see him in anymore pain than he already is.  
  
I take a step back, vanishing into one of my black holes. The Glaive, of course, soon follows me.  
  
"NOOO!" I hear Mini Moon shout. "Hotaru, come back! Please!"  
  
It almost hurts me to leave her. But I can't keep Daddy waiting. He is the most important person in my life now. He is what matters most.  
  
------------  
  
"No!" Sailor Mini Moon sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. "She was right there, and now she's gone!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask instinctively moved to comfort her, then remembered the blood on his gloves.   
  
Sailor Moon noticed his hesitation, and kneeled down and drew the weeping child into her arms. "Don't cry, Mini Moon," she whispered. "We got Hotaru back once, and we'll do it again."  
  
The other Scouts said nothing, hoping in their hearts that Sailor Moon as right.  
  
-------------  
  
Professor Tomoe looked up at the full moon. It was getting very late, and she was still out there, somewhere. She must have know how much he worried for her safety, how much he feared she wouldn't come back to him one night. Yet she still insisted on venturing out, saying that it was her job to protect people. He knew she was right, but that didn't mean he couldn't worry about his baby.  
  
"Daddy?" a gentle voice suddenly whispered. A small hand touched his good shoulder.  
  
"You were out later this time, Hotaru. Did something go wrong, dear?"  
  
"No, Daddy," she replied, carefully sitting in his lap. She glanced at the floor, making sure the brake on his wheelchair was in the right place.  
  
"You know how I worry about you, sweetheart," he said, stroking her dark hair.  
  
"I'm a big girl now, Daddy," she responded, resting her head against his chest. "But no matter what, I'll always come home to you." Her eyes slowly closed.  
  
"Hotaru?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" She didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Sleep well, honey." He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you."  
  
Hotaru drew his head down and kissed his chin. "I love you, too, Daddy. See you in the morning." With that, she closed her eyes again and fell asleep.  
  
Continued in Rebirth, Part 2: Meeting in the Park   



	2. A Meeting in the Park

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Note: Sorry if the last one was a bit graphic. That won't happen here, though.  
  
  
Rebirth, Part 2: Meeting in the Park  
  
  
This is the same dream I have had for a while. Only, it's different this time.  
  
"Hotaru?" a fear-filled voice whispers.  
  
I know that is not my name now, but something in my heart forces me to turn around. It is the little girl that has called me. Her bright, red eyes are filled with tears. She is still restrained, and suddenly, everything else is forgotten. My number one priority is to get her to safety.  
  
The shackles on her wrists and ankles shatter easily enough, and she collapses into my arms. I have learned that encountering the Amazon Trio is usually draining for their victims. "Are you all right, little one?" I ask quietly.   
  
She shudders in my arms, as if cold, then looks into my eyes again. "You saved me," she whispers.  
  
"It is my duty," I respond. Glancing around, I find that Fish's Eye and Tiger's Eye have managed to escape while I rescued the girl. My first instinct is to go after them.  
  
"Don't leave me," the girl pleads, somehow reading my thoughts. Her red eyes seem to dance as they take in every detail of my face. "You're different, somehow."  
  
"Your experience has made you confused. I should get you to a hospital."  
  
"Why don't you remember me, Hotaru?" she asks. "We were best friends!"  
  
"I'm sorry," I reply softly, "but you've made a mistake. I'm not Hotaru, and I don't know you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Is something wrong, sweetie?"  
  
Hotaru blinked and looked at her father. "No, Daddy. I was just thinking about something."  
  
He reached over and squeezed her hand. "Hotaru, we came to the park to relax. There's no point if you're going to frown the whole time. Tell me what's wrong. Please."  
  
She sighed and bit her lip. "Daddy, do you know a little girl with pink hair and red eyes?"  
  
Professor Tomoe seemed surprised. "Yes. We met her in this same park, actually, when you were just a baby. I didn't think you'd remember her."  
  
"I don't. Not really. I think I saw her last night, but it could've been someone else."  
  
"I doubt that very much, honey. There aren't a lot of people that fit that description. We could try to find her, if you want. There's a good chance she still comes here."  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened in alarm. "No, that's okay!" she said quickly. "It was probably just another daydream, anyway..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena was just finishing her ice cream cone when she noticed that Reenie had barely touched hers. "Reenie, your cone's melting."  
  
"Huh?" Reenie blinked and looked at her hand to see little pink rivers running down her fingers. "Oh. I guess I'm not very hungry."  
  
Serena gave Darien a worried glance, then squeezed the girl's shoulders. "I know you miss her, Reenie. We all do. It's going to take time to get her back, though."  
  
"I just don't understand. Why would she run away from me?"  
  
"Reenie, you have to consider how she might be feeling," Darien said. "We're not sure how much of her memory Hotaru still has. It must be hard for her, trying to figure out whether she can trust us or not. She doesn't have anyone, except for her father."  
  
Reenie's face lit up. "That's it! Professor Tomoe! He'll remember me! He can tell her that we're her friends!"  
  
Serena only shook her head sadly. "We can't do that. His memory's been damaged, too. Even if he did know us, he would never force Hotaru to do anything. She has to learn to trust us on her own."  
  
Reenie finally began to eat her ice cream cone, but to her, strawberry had never tasted worse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru did her best to focus on pushing her father's wheelchair. If she let her mind wander, she'd almost certainly start thinking about the little girl again. There was something so...distracting about her.  
  
"Slow down, honey. We're coming to a hill."  
  
She immediately stopped. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Maybe we should go home. I don't want anything to happen to you, and you need your rest."  
  
He reached back and squeezed her hand. "What I need is to spend some time outdoors with my little girl."  
  
Hotaru couldn't help smiling when he called her that. As they slowly started down the hill, she noticed that there were a lot of people in the park today.   
  
"Let's stop by those benches for a moment," her father said. He knew that she was much stronger than before, but pushing him around for a few hours would probably make anyone tired.  
  
"Okay," she agreed quietly.  
  
There was already a young couple sitting on the bench, but they made room for Hotaru to sit down. Both their eyes widened momentarily as she sat, but then they returned to the book they were reading.  
  
"Why don't you try out the swings, dear?" Tomoe suggested. "They used to be your favorite."  
  
Hotaru gave him a shocked look. "But Daddy, the doctors told me never to leave you by yourself!"  
  
"Oh, that's okay. We'll keep an eye on him," the young man volunteered. He quickly elbowed his girlfriend. "Right?"  
  
"Um...right!" she agreed. "In fact, you can play with my...cousin! She's right over there!"  
  
Hotaru looked in the direction she was pointing. On the nearest swing, there was a small girl with her head down. She wasn't really swinging at all, just staring at the grass. "She looks very lonely."  
  
"That's because she lost someone close to her. A new friend could be just what she needs."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reenie would never admit it, but Serena & Darien were right. Hotaru didn't know her anymore, and there was nothing she could do about it. For the past ten minutes, she'd been replaying the scene in her mind. She could still see Sailor Saturn leaping back, disappearing into the black hole.   
  
"It's not fair," she murmured, kicking at a long blade of grass.  
  
Suddenly, Reenie felt a gentle hand on her back. "Would you like me to push you?" a voice asked.  
  
Reenie slowly turned her head and nearly fell out of the swing. "It's...you..." She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"Is something wrong?" the taller girl asked.  
  
"No!" Reenie said quickly as she jumped out of the swing. "I just...I didn't think..."  
  
"Let's start over," the girl suggested. She held out her hand. "My name is Hotaru."  
  
"I'm...Reenie." She quickly accepted the hand and shook it, but when Hotaru started to let go, Reenie's grip tightened. "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
Hotaru tilted her head slightly. "What is it?"  
  
"This is going to sound weird, but...I need a hug."  
  
"You're right, but I don't see why not."  
  
Reenie slowly came closer and slipped her arms around the girl's waist. The feeling of warmth that enveloped her was too familiar to disregard. An indescribable joy filled Reenie's heart. She had her best friend back, in a way. Even if Hotaru didn't remember the times they shared, she did, and would always treasure them.  
  
Hotaru suddenly looked down. "Reenie, why are you crying?"  
  
Reenie slowly raised her head. "I missed you so much," she whispered.  
  
A confused look passed over Hotaru's face. "Missed me? But I-" She paused, noticing a familiar gleam in her new friend's eyes. "But...if you know me...then...you must be..."  
  
Before Reenie could speak, a violet light blinded her. It took her a moment to realize that the light was coming from Hotaru's forehead.   
  
Hotaru began to back away, groaning in pain as she tried to hide the light. The few people close by had already noticed and were starting to come closer, curiosity getting the better of them.  
  
"Hotaru, wait!" Reenie said, starting to go after her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she wouldn't lose her friend a second time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
This isn't right. Something is very wrong. My head isn't supposed to pound like this unless I'm Saturn. I can tell my sigil is glowing, but I can't stop it. People are looking...and I know they'll call me a freak again. I can't take that...not in this life.  
  
Reenie is telling me to stop, but running is the first thing that comes to mind. I have to escape, but I can't. Daddy needs me, and I can't leave him. But I can't stay. The people...they're pointing now, and I wish they'd just stop. They're whispering...calling me names. I can hear their thoughts in my head, but I don't want to.  
  
In that instant, I know why my sigil is glowing. I know why I can't make it stop. I know why it hurts so badly.  
  
They're calling me. Challenging me. Daring me not to face them. But I have to, and I have to do it alone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Reenie," I hear myself saying, "but I have to go now." Then I am swallowed by the darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's much colder than I expected it to be. There is fog everywhere, and I suddenly wish that Sailor Scouts had winter outfits, too. These boots aren't nearly enough to keep me warm.  
  
I'm so busy muttering to myself that I almost miss the orange light speeding towards me. Something inside tells me to dodge, and I do, managing to land hard on my left arm. The "light" hits a tree and explodes on contact. Bits of bark and leaves rain down on me.  
  
"Well done, Sailor Saturn," a voice says, "but you won't be so lucky the next time."  
  
A lone figure steps out of the darkness, her tiara gleaming in the moonlight. She raises her hand over her head, and a second ball of orange light appears. Her lips form a cruel smile that I have seen in my nightmares. "We didn't get the chance to destroy you last time, but make no mistake about it, kid. We're going to make this life your shortest."  
  
I can just make out two more figures behind her. I don't have time to look closer as the orange ball of light races toward me, and I don't need it. I know who they are, and what they plan to do. Just before I am bathed in the scorching heat, I press myself to the ground and ask my guardian planet for protection. I will need it. The Outer Scouts have finally come for me.   
  
Continued in Rebirth, Part 3: Eternal Silence  



	3. Eternal Silence

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Note: I'm not sure how the sigils work. From what I think I understand, they either appear on the forehead when a Scout is under great stress (usually negative), or when a Scout is using tons of power (i.e. when Serena turned into the Moon Princess to defeat Queen Beryl). Maybe that's wrong, but I'm just using my imagination here. I'm also a little foggy on how the Silver Millennium ended, so I'm improvising as best I can. Enjoy!  
  
Rebirth, Part 3: Eternal Silence  
  
  
I can't understand it. Every time the Outer Scouts attack, I fall to the ground. But every time I fall, my body refuses to stay down. Unfortunately, every time I get up, they increase the intensity of their attacks. I don't know how much more of this I can take.  
  
My knees are bruised and bloody, and one of my boots is gone, probably lost as I tried to dodge an attack. My shoulders are sore from blocking with the Silence Glaive, and my hands ache from gripping it so tightly. I feel something warm dripping from my face, but my cheeks are numb, so I can't tell if it's blood or sweat. The Outer Scouts don't give me time to find out, anyway.  
  
Uranus, as always, starts the next round of attacks. She charges and catches me off guard, slamming her shoulder into my forehead. Before I have time to recover, Neptune drives her fist into my back. Pluto completes the triple-team, sweeping my legs with her Time Staff. The world spins for a few seconds before my head hits the concrete. I know I would be in even more pain if I wasn't a Sailor Scout, and that fact brings me some comfort.  
  
Uranus's face comes into view. "Do you quit so soon, Saturn? We thought you'd be more of a challenge."  
  
"Not...done yet," I hear myself groan. It takes much effort to sit up, and even more to clear my vision enough to distinguish the three women from each other. "Won't...give up...now."  
  
"In a few minutes, you won't have to," Neptune responds. "We'll already have destroyed you by then."  
  
My hand moves faster than I knew possible, and the blow barely touches her right cheek. Still, Neptune steps back in shock, clutching the red spot. I take advantage and tackle her around the waist. I am able to land three punches to her face before Uranus pulls me off.  
  
"You'll pay for hurting her!"  
  
I am forced to agree as Uranus uses her World Shaking attack at point-blank range. The energy burns through my costume and scorches my back. Mercifully, it also throws me the ground, sparing at least some of my dignity as most of my costume begins to fall away in pieces.  
  
Pluto quickly appears nearby, silently daring me to make a move. Uranus goes to check on Neptune, who hasn't completely recovered from my punches.  
  
"That will be more than enough, Outer Sailor Scouts."  
  
The new voice belongs to Tuxedo Mask. I have to admit that I didn't think he was on my side, but I'm extremely glad that he's here. I could really use his cape right about now.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Uranus shouts. "It doesn't concern you!"  
  
"I think it does," he replies. "I am protector and friend to all the Sailor Scouts, and that includes Saturn, whether you three like it or not."  
  
Uranus frowns, but I don't think she will attack him. At least, I hope not.  
  
Tuxedo Mask comes closer with a few quick strides, but when he realizes that I am no longer fully dressed, he turns away, removes his cape, and offers it to me. Without hesitation, I quickly grab it, wrapping it tightly around my body. "Thank you," I whisper, trying not to seem more embarrassed than I already am.  
  
"You're welcome, Sailor Saturn." He slowly turns to face me, trying to make sure that his cape covers everything it should. "Are you hurt?" he asks, concern dominating his gentle voice.  
  
I nod slightly, glancing nervously at the Outer Scouts. None of them are very happy.  
  
"Come with me." Tuxedo Mask offers me his hand, and then, sensing my hesitation, he adds quietly, "Please."  
  
I don't really have a choice. If I refuse, Uranus wouldn't hesitate to continue her assault. Swallowing noisily, I slowly take his hand and gasp in surprise as my legs weaken and give out.   
  
Before I can hit the ground, Tuxedo Mask is there, gently catching me in his arms. I can feel my cheeks glowing red as I try to stand, but he stops me. "Don't strain yourself. Let me carry you." He keeps insisting until I finally give up. Then, as if I was a baby, he carefully lifts me and transports me away from the Outer Scouts.   
  
I have no idea where he's taking me, but for some reason, I feel I can trust him completely. The last thing I remember is the genuine smile on his face before I fall asleep in his arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I want to thank you girls for bringing me home," Professor Tomoe said. "You really didn't have to."  
  
"Oh, we don't mind," Serena replied. "We couldn't just leave you alo-"  
  
"Isn't anyone worried about Hotaru?" Reenie interrupted. She ignored the look Serena gave her. "What if Darien can't find her?"  
  
"Hotaru has always been a very resourceful child," Tomoe responded. "I'm sure she can take care of herself just fine. There's really no reason for concern."  
  
Reenie stared at him in disbelief. "How can you say that? You don't know where she is, who she's with, or even if she's hurt!"  
  
"I have faith in my daughter's abilities, Reenie. Maybe you should, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru wasn't sure where she was. It wasn't home, and she couldn't remember ever being in the apartment before. She was lying on the couch, but instead of Tuxedo Mask's cape, she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt. Fortunately, because she was so small, it covered everything.  
  
"I see you're awake now. Feeling better, I hope?"  
  
Hotaru gasped as Darien Chiba appeared beside her, holding a small cup. She recognized him instantly. He was the same young man she'd met in the park only yesterday. At least, she thought it was yesterday. She'd been asleep for quite some time now.  
  
When she didn't answer his question, Darien offered her the cup. "I made you some tea."  
  
Hotaru slowly took the cup, keeping her violet eyes on his face. "Where is Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
Darien thought for a moment, then sighed. "He's right here. I am Tuxedo Mask, Hotaru."  
  
She never even blinked. "So you know my secret, too."  
  
"Yes, but you don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to tell-"  
  
"I know I can trust you," she interrupted. "I just wish I had known that sooner."  
  
Darien sat down beside her. "You still haven't regained your memory, have you?"  
  
Hotaru thought for a moment. "It's like the door to my memory is closed. In my human form, it opens just a bit from time to time, but while I am Saturn, the door opens wider. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"More than you know," he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "For a long time, I couldn't access all of my memories, either. I know how hard it is, trying to distinguish your dreams from reality. It takes time, and it's not always easy to do alone."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"You fell asleep before we got here last night, and you slept through the morning. It's almost noon." Darien hesitated before asking the next question. He didn't want to pry, but something was bothering him. "Can you tell me why Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were attacking you?"  
  
Hotaru quietly sipped her tea. "I just assumed they were continuing their mission of trying to destroy me. I don't know why."  
  
"It might have something to do with you killing the Amazon Trio," he pointed out.  
  
She paused. "I didn't mean to. I lose control sometimes, and it just...happens."  
  
Darien gave her a cautious look. "Sometimes? How often does this happen, Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru lowered her eyes to the floor. "Well...every time."  
  
"What kind of monsters have you been fighting, then?"  
  
"The last one was a bank robber, but he-"  
  
Darien looked at her in disbelief. "Wait a minute. You've been killing people?!"  
  
"Yes, but it's the only way to stop them from hurting the innocent people!"  
  
"It's still murder, Hotaru, and that's wrong."   
  
Hotaru frowned and put the cup down. "You said you were friend to all the Scouts, but I guess you just meant all of them except me. Maybe you're working with the Outers to destroy me, too."  
  
"I am your friend, but if I try to protect you after you've killed people, the Scouts would all turn against us." Darien sighed and stood up. "I think you should go home now." Before he realized it, she was gone. The last trace of her exit was the black hole that quickly spiraled out of existence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
My bedroom is dark, save for the small lamps I always keep around. Without their light, I wouldn't notice the tiny figure lying on my bed.   
  
Not wanting to wake her, I approach the bed and carefully sit next to her. She gives no sign that she notices the sudden shift of the bed. I stretch out a hand to touch her pink hair, then suddenly stop. Would she want me to touch her if she knew what I had done? Maybe she would turn on me, like Darien had.  
  
Before I can give the matter anymore thought, she grunts and rolls toward me. Her cheek comes to rest just above my knee, and her eyes gradually drift open to meet mine.  
  
"Hello again, Reenie," I whisper.   
  
She doesn't say anything at first, and for a horrible moment, I fear that somehow, she can see what I have done in my eyes. Finally, she smiles and says, "I'm glad you came back."  
  
I return the smile, but quickly let it fade. "I'm afraid I have to leave again, very soon."  
  
Reenie instantly sits up and throws her arms around me. "No!" she pleads. "Take me with you!"  
  
I slowly wrap my arms around her. "I can't do that, Reenie. This is something I must do alone."  
  
"At least tell me where you went last time!"  
  
"I had to meet...some old friends."  
  
Reenie pulls back a moment to stare at my face, but doesn't let go of me. "You went to fight the Outer Scouts, didn't you?"  
  
It is getting harder and harder to protect my secret identity when so many people know me from my former life. At least I can trust them. "Yes," I finally admit.   
  
"Did you win?" she asks eagerly. Her face falls when I don't respond right away.  
  
"No. Tuxedo Mask rescued me."  
  
"Cool! Did he give you a rose?"  
  
I sigh. I can only hide the truth for so long. Darien will almost certainly tell the other Scouts, and if Reenie has to find out, I want to be the one to tell her. "No, Reenie. He took me to his apartment so I could rest, but once he found out that I had killed people, he asked me to leave. That's when I came here."  
  
There is pure shock in her expression, and her grip on me tightens. "Why, Hotaru?" she asks. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I wanted to stop them from hurting innocent people," I explain. "But when I'm Saturn, sometimes I can't control what I do. This...force takes over my mind, and it makes me do terrible things."  
  
"Is that what happened when you saved me the other day?"  
  
I nod. "I didn't want to kill the Amazon Trio. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore."  
  
I start to move away, but Reenie pulls me closer and hugs me again. "I'll always be your friend, Hotaru," she whispers, gently kissing my cheek. "No matter what happens, I'll always be on your side."  
  
For some reason, my head begins to pound just then. Even though I close my eyes in pain, I can tell that my sigil is glowing again. Suddenly, I feel a soothing pressure on my forehead, and the pain fades. I open my eyes, swallowing a gasp as I look directly into Reenie's. Her forehead is pressed to mine. I notice that her sigil is also glowing, but her pink rays seem to be canceling out my violet sparkles.  
  
"Mommy showed me this once," Reenie says. "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"No," I whisper. "Thank you, Reenie."  
  
She smiles and pulls away. "Mine used to hurt a lot, too." She giggles. "Now we're sigil sisters!"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"We have a special bond," she explains. "We'll be able to talk to each other whenever we want, even if we're far apart. Mommy says it's like telepathy and empathy rolled into one, whatever that means."  
  
"Isn't that risky?" I ask.   
  
"If one of us gets in trouble, the other will know, and be able to warn the other Scouts. That's not risky, it's helpful!"  
  
It is obvious that Reenie considers this bond a very good thing, so I will not try to dampen her high spirits. "I should go now."  
  
She takes my hands and squeezes them. "Do you have to?"  
  
"Yes. I must face the Outer Scouts."  
  
"You're going to fight them again?"  
  
I hesitate. "Maybe. It will depend on them." Strangely enough, I cannot look at her directly as the next words leave my mouth. "Thank you for your friendship, Reenie. It means a lot to me, and I will treasure it always."  
  
She lifts my head up with her small hands. "Well, you mean a lot to me, Hotaru. Don't get hurt out there, okay?"   
  
I nod as best I can, but her touch is making me dizzy. "I...will be careful," is all I can think to say before the darkness begins to swallow me. The last thing I see is Reenie's bright smile as she waves goodbye.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is crazy," Neptune muttered. "She can't possibly think she's strong enough to defeat us."  
  
"Especially after what we did to her last time," Uranus added. "Maybe she wants to be destroyed."  
  
"Maybe you should stop assuming she's come here to fight." Pluto seemed to materialize behind them. "At any rate, she's calling us this time. The least we could do is find out what she wants." Without waiting for an answer, she stepped from the bushes and entered the clearing.  
  
Uranus and Neptune glanced at each other before following her.  
  
In the center of the clearing, sitting on a large boulder, was Sailor Saturn. Her sigil was glowing brightly, acting as a beacon. Once she spotted the Outer Scouts, the sigil lost its light and faded.  
  
"You know you don't stand a chance against us," Uranus said.  
  
Saturn took her time responding. "The bruises on Neptune's face say different, but you can believe what you want to."  
  
Uranus almost lashed out then, but Pluto held her back.  
  
After a few moments of tense silence, Saturn spoke again. "I didn't come here to fight any of you. I need your help."  
  
Uranus snorted loudly, and Neptune's face remained impassive. Pluto asked, "Why should we help you?"  
  
"I want to know how to fight without killing my opponents."  
  
"That's easy," Uranus replied. "You lose."  
  
Saturn sighed and stood up. "Never mind. If you're going to be immature about it, I'll just go to the Inner Scouts."  
  
"What makes you think we'll let you leave?" Neptune asked.  
  
"What makes you think you can stop me?" Saturn shot back. Her eyes narrowed. "I won't fight you, but don't think for a second that I'm afraid of any of you."  
  
"You've got a smart mouth, kid," Uranus said. "Maybe someone should shut it for you."  
  
"Someone should do the same for you, Uranus."  
  
The Outer Scouts turned to see the Inner Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Mini Moon at the entrance to the clearing. Sailor Moon stepped forward. "I don't know what you three were planning to do to Saturn, but nothing happens unless we all agree on it."  
  
Saturn raised her hand, and instantly she was gripping the Silence Glaive. She stepped off the boulder and placed herself between the two groups. "I know I've done some terrible things in the past, and I'm truly sorry for them." She paused and looked at Tuxedo Mask. "But I can't make up for my mistakes without help." Then she looked at Uranus. "And if you won't help me, I'll find someone else who will."  
  
"Nobody blames you for killing those people, Saturn," Sailor Moon said. "We know you were only trying to help, and that you couldn't control the force inside you."  
  
"But it does need to be controlled," Neptune pointed out.  
  
"Or destroyed," Uranus added. "But that's not why we attacked her. We were testing her."  
  
"Testing?!" Tuxedo Mask nearly shouted.  
  
"Saturn wields a great power for such a young girl," Pluto explained calmly. "We had to be sure that she knew how to use it properly."  
  
"And does she?" Venus asked.  
  
"It's difficult to say," Neptune replied. "She only avoided or physically countered our attacks. We still haven't seen what she's really capable of."  
  
"Allow me to show you." Before anyone realizes what she is doing, Saturn swings the Silence Glaive in a wide arc, sending a wave of violet energy sweeping across the clearing. For several seconds, nothing happens. Then there are several loud cracking sounds as the surrounding trees begin to fall. The Scouts run for cover as the trees crash to the ground.  
  
Mini Moon is the first to realize that one of them is missing. "Where's Saturn?!"  
  
"Up here, Mini Moon."   
  
The Scouts all look up to see Saturn floating above them, encased in a bubble of violent energy.   
  
"Have I passed your 'test' now?"  
  
"No, but it's definitely a great start," Pluto admitted. "Show her, Neptune."  
  
Neptune drew out her mirror and help it up. "I need you to look at this. Tell me what you see."  
  
Saturn dropped to the ground and gazed into the mirror. "I don't see anything."  
  
"Keep looking," Uranus said.  
  
Suddenly, Saturn saw a faint light in the mirror. She tried to focus on it, but suddenly felt very tired. With a quiet groan, she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"What'd you do to her?!" Mini Moon shrieked.  
  
Pluto kneeled beside Saturn and checked her pulse. "Strange as it may seem, sometimes the best way to awaken the power within," she whispered, "is to have a dream."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It takes me a few moments to realize what must have happened. Somehow, I'm trapped inside Neptune's mirror. There is whole world around, but there's only one problem. The world...it's dying.  
  
I can hear the terrified screams in my head, as well as all around me. I can see the people fleeing for their lives, even though there is no chance for them to survive. I can see the buildings collapsing in great clouds of dust. I can see the moon...and it drips with crimson blood.  
  
There is a great flash of light, and then I am standing in the throne room of a great palace. It seems so familiar...but I can't remember yet. I see something glowing faintly behind the throne, and as I approach it, something tells me not to look, but I must.  
  
There is a woman lying on the floor, and though I'm not sure how, I can tell she is about to die. Suddenly, her gaze fall upon me, and there is an almost deranged look in her eyes. "It is time," she whispers before falling silent forever.  
  
That's when I notice the glowing sigil on her forehead. It is a crescent moon. As I watch, the sigil stops glowing and fades.  
  
A cold wind blows through the room, and then a shadowy figure appears behind the woman. "No more can I sleep," it whispers. "I have been summoned, so this world must end."  
  
My sigil begins glowing brightly as the shadow comes closer, and without even thinking about it, I know who this shadow is, and what it is about to do. I also know there's nothing I can do to stop it. The shadow finally steps into the dim light, and my fears are confirmed. She shares my sigil, my face, and my body. There is no doubt in my mind that she shares my power, too.  
  
The Silence Glaive appears in her right hand. "As it ends, another begins!" I hear her whisper one last thing before the weapon falls. It seems to shred the air, and overwhelming darkness flies from the blade, covering everything, even me. As I am swallowed up, I can see her eyes. Though she is looking right through me, I can almost feel the pain and grief in her soul. Finally, she vanishes, and the world ends.  
  
There is a blinding light, and I am forced to shield my eyes. A hand touches my arm, and the light fades. I slowly look up, only to stare into the eyes of Queen Serenity herself.  
  
"Ending worlds is not your only purpose, Saturn," she says. "Like the others, you were reborn on Earth for a reason the first time, and this second time is no different. Your power is just as important as any other Sailor Scout's. You must always remember that, and never forget where you come from." She gently kisses my forehead, then releases me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, I think she's waking up!"  
  
Sailor Saturn opened her eyes. The rest of the Scouts were crowded around her, watching in anxious silence. "What...happened?" she asked.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us," Mars replied. "Did you have a dream?"  
  
"Yes," Saturn said slowly.  
  
"Well, what'd you see?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I...I don't want to talk about it." Saturn pushed through the circle, trying to get away as quickly as possible. The dream was still fresh in her mind, and for some reason, she felt it should stay there.  
  
Tuxedo Mask caught her arm before she could get very far. "Saturn, it's obvious you can't do this alone. That's why you called Outer Scouts. Running away won't solve anything."  
  
"I'm not running away," she said, pulling her arm from his grasp. "I just need to be alone for tonight."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?" Mini Moon asked, a concerned look on her face.  
  
Saturn paused and looked back at her. "Yes. For now, I need some time to think."  
  
"And when you're done with that?"  
  
Saturn smiled just before she leaped into one of her black holes. "I'll let you know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Professor Tomoe stared into the darkness of his daughter's dimly-lit bedroom. He had done this many times on many nights, and the act always gave him a sense of comfort. A sense that aside from everything he had ever done wrong, there was at least one thing that had turned out right. He'd literally been given a second chance with Hotaru. He wasn't sure which was better: getting a chance to correct his mistakes from the first time, or the magic of watching her grow up all over again.   
  
Through it all, there was one constant: Hotaru would always love him, no matter what he did. Not that he could do much without her help anymore. She was amazingly patient with him, and didn't seem to mind helping him perform everyday tasks. She had even offered to help bathe and clothe him at times, but when he kept firmly refusing, she stopped asking. Tomoe wouldn't let his daughter's concern for him compromise the little dignity he still had.  
  
Then, of course, there was the problem of her being a Sailor Scout. He never could stop worrying when she went out at night. Lately, she was even starting to do it during the day. He understood the need to protect people, but he wanted a normal life for Hotaru. As close to normal as possible, anyway.  
  
But getting used to black holes appearing in front of you wasn't normal, and he'd made a point of telling her so. She'd silently complied, as usual. Though she still used the black holes, Hotaru never used them in front of him again. She would say she was going "out," give him a parting kiss on the cheek, and then leave the room.  
  
This night was different; he could feel it. It wasn't that late yet, but he knew something wasn't right. He would definitely ask Hotaru about it when she returned.  
  
Then, in that instant, she was there. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts, Tomoe hadn't noticed her approaching until she was right beside him. It was almost eerie at times how quiet she was. Maybe a little too quiet.  
  
"Long night, Daddy?' she asked.  
  
"Very. How was yours?"  
  
Hotaru tilted her head thoughtfully. "I think...for the first time...I found myself."  
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose, being careful not to move his glasses. "That's nice, dear, but you should really go to bed now. I know I never gave you a bedtime, but you've never needed one until this Sailor business came up."  
  
She nodded and started to enter her bedroom, then stopped. "Daddy, what will happen to me when you...well..."  
  
"When I what, Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru seemed very nervous all of a sudden. "Please forgive me for asking this, but...what will happen to me...when you die?"  
  
"That's a perfectly reasonable question, sweetheart. I have been going over my will lately, making changes here and there. To be honest, I can't think of anyone I could trust with raising you. We don't have many relatives around here, and I wouldn't want to move away so soon after I died."  
  
"I might have a suggestion..."  
  
Tomoe coughed and cleared his throat. "We can talk about that in the morning, honey."  
  
Hotaru reached up to hug him. "Sleep well, Daddy."   
  
As she kissed his cheek, Tomoe was surprised to find that his daughter's lips felt somewhat cold. He quickly pushed the realization out of his mind. She had been outside all night, and it was getting colder. Still, it wouldn't explain why his entire body was cold now...  
  
Continued in Rebirth, Part 4: A New Family  



	4. A New Family

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Note: Some of the stuff mentioned about Prof. Tomoe may or may not be true to the series. Again, I'm improvising.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
Rebirth, Part 4: A New Family  
  
  
The few steps leading to the upraised platform seemed huge, and Hotaru took them slowly, one at a time. As she walked across the small stage, she could feel every eye in the room on her. She even thought she could hear a few whispers and hushed voices, but perhaps it was just her imagination. When she stood behind the podium, the large audience seemed more like a colorful blur. She was able to make out a few faces near the front clearly: those belonging to Serena, Darien, their friends, and of course, Reenie.  
  
Hotaru swallowed nervously before adjusting the microphone. "The eulogy," she said in a shaky voice, "was originally to be delivered by one of my father's colleagues, but he graciously allowed me to give my own instead." She paused for a moment, then spoke more confidently. "My father was many different things to many different people. He was a gifted professor, a brilliant geneticist, and a well-known philanthropist."  
  
Knowing the next sentence would draw a negative reaction from the crowd, Hotaru mentally prepared herself. "However, none of these accomplishments mean anything to me." As she had predicted, there were several disgusted faces and many more whispers which included something along the lines of "ungrateful brat."  
  
When the voices died down, she continued. "I have good reason for my feelings. Despite his numerous degrees from well-respected colleges, generous donations to charitable organizations, and the founding of his acclaimed Infinity Academy, the man we have come here to honor had a simpler, less appreciated significance to me. He was my father, and even if he had been no more than that, I would have loved him no less. He sacrificed everything for me, and I know he wouldn't have hesitated to do so a second time."  
  
Hotaru paused and glanced down to collect herself, but when she looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "Maybe that means something to you," she went on, her voice breaking, "and maybe it doesn't. But this man was my father, and he made a point of letting me know every day that I, with all my afflictions and imperfections, was his greatest achievement of all."  
  
She turned and approached the open casket, wiping the tears from her eyes as best she could. In an act of unquestionable love, she leaned over and kissed her father's face several times. "Bye, Daddy," she whispered, planting a final kiss on his forehead. "I'll love you always." With that, she stepped off the stage and returned to her seat in the front row.  
  
Serena leaned forward and squeezed her shoulder. "That was beautiful, Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru's reply was a quiet sniffle that sounded something like, "Thank you."  
  
The day proceeded fairly quickly after that. Before Hotaru knew it, she was standing over her father's grave, silently reading the tombstone over and over again. She wanted to have every word on it burned into memory. It just seemed like something she should do. She barely even felt Reenie's small hand squeezing hers.  
  
"Hotaru, it's starting to rain," her friend whispered. "We can always come back later."  
  
Hotaru nodded and followed her back to the car, where Serena & Darien were waiting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Serena, I know this isn't the best time to ask her, but there are legal matters that have be discussed."  
  
Serena lowered her voice a bit, just so no one could overhear them. "I know, Mom, but Hotaru insisted that her father changed his will and signed all the necessary papers for this just before he died. She said that there shouldn't be any problems."  
  
"But are you sure?" her mother pressed. "She's in a fragile state right now, and I'd hate for anything to upset her even more."  
  
"Well, I'm not positive. Amy's mother knows a good lawyer, and he's been checking for loose ends. So far, he hasn't found any."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino sighed. "That's another thing I'm worried about. It's been so long since she's had anyone other than her father to depend on. Do you really think she can make the transition that easily?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "If anyone can help her with that, it's Reenie. They haven't been apart since the funeral."  
  
At that moment, Sammy walked into the kitchen. "Hey, who's that girl upstairs with Reenie?"  
  
"That's Hotaru," Serena told him.  
  
"She'll be staying with us for a while. You should go up and introduce yourself a little later," Mrs. Tsukino suggested. "I bet she'd love to meet you."  
  
Sammy gave her a doubtful look. "Are you sure, Mom? When I passed her in the hallway, she wouldn't say anything."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reenie had only left the room for a few seconds. Yet, in that short time, Hotaru had somehow managed to change into her pajamas and slip beneath the blankets without making a sound.  
  
"Hotaru, why are you in bed?" Reenie asked. "It's only 6:30, and we're about to have dinner."  
  
"I'm not hungry," she mumbled from beneath the blankets.  
  
"Are you sure you won't want something later?"  
  
There was a slight pause. "No, thank you."  
  
Reenie frowned and nudged the medium-sized lump under the blankets. "Hotaru, you haven't eaten all day!"  
  
There was a longer pause. "I'm not hungry, Reenie."  
  
She nudged the lump a little harder. "I don't care. You have to eat something."  
  
The blanket lifted enough for Hotaru's violet eyes to become visible. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You know how much it hurt to lose your father? It would hurt me twice as much to lose you, and I refuse to be put through that just because you wouldn't eat."  
  
There was an even longer pause, and Hotaru let the blanket cover her face again. However, she eventually muttered, "Only fruit."  
  
Reenie smiled and patted the lump. "Thanks, Hotaru. I'll be right back with some."  
  
She got no reply.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the phone rang later that evening, Mrs. Tsukino picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Tsukino? This is Tien Hiyashi. Mrs. Mizuno hired me."  
  
"Oh, you're that lawyer Serena mentioned! Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Not exactly. I've been reviewing Professor Tomoe's will, and I was wondering if I could speak to Hotaru some time in the near future?"  
  
"I suppose so, but she's still mourning her loss at the moment. Is there anything I should pass on to her?"  
  
There was a slight pause. "Well, it seems that Prof. Tomoe left everything to Hotaru, and I do mean everything. That includes the mansion, his vast fortune, and ownership of the Infinity Academy. She won't be able to touch them until ten years have passed, though. Since the school was destroyed a few months back, I wanted to know whether Hotaru wanted to leave it that way or have it rebuilt and eventually reopened."  
  
"I see," Mrs. Tsukino said. "I'll be sure to tell her. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, actually. This is the part of the job I hate, but I have to bring it up. As Hotaru is supposedly the only one left in the family, it is very important that she start designing her own will immediately. If something were to happen to her, virtually anyone that knew Tomoe could claim the estate."  
  
"I understand. Thank you, Mr. Hiyashi. You've been very helpful."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reenie honestly wasn't sure if Hotaru would be comfortable sharing a bed with her. But then, since Hotaru had actually gone to bed three hours before her, she was already asleep when Reenie climbed in. She noticed that Hotaru's back was to her, and that she was curled up in the fetal position. Reenie smiled and gently patted her friend's back before closing her own eyes.  
  
That had been almost six hours ago.  
  
As usual, Reenie woke up in the middle of the night. She was about to go to the bathroom when she realized that she had rolled to the middle of the bed. Half of it felt strangely cold. Looking to the left, she saw that Hotaru was gone.  
  
Her first thoughts were dominated by panic. What if something happened to her? What if someone came and took her? But as the minutes went by, Reenie knew it was far more likely that Hotaru had left under her own power. Maybe she was un happy here. Maybe she didn't like it when I forced her to eat.  
  
Reenie's thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise. She turned to see a black hole next to the bed. Sailor Saturn stepped out seconds later. There were fresh tear stains on her face, and her boots were damp. Her costume faded away, revealing Hotaru underneath. She hadn't even noticed Reenie until she started to get back into bed.  
  
"Reenie, what are you doing up?"  
  
Reenie's answer was to tackle her friend with big hug. "Hotaru, don't you EVER do that to me again!"  
  
Hotaru was obviously confused, but gently stroked the smaller girl's pink hair reassuringly. "Do what again, Reenie?"  
  
"I woke up, and you were just...gone! I thought something terrible had happened to you!" Reenie looked up at her, tears falling down her face.   
  
Hotaru instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I needed to clear my head, so I went to visit my father..." She trailed off and looked at her friend. "Were you really that worried about me?"  
  
Reenie nodded. "You're my best friend, Hotaru. I couldn't stand it if something bad happened to you."  
  
"No one has ever worried about me before...except my father. I guess I've forgotten what it's like to have friends." Hotaru noticed that Reenie's sigil was glowing faintly.   
  
Reenie noticed it, too, and answered the question on Hotaru's mind. "It glows when I get really upset."  
  
Hotaru's cheeks turned a slight shade of red. "We should go back to bed before someone comes up to check on us."  
  
Reenie moved back to her side and watched as Hotaru slipped in beside her. Again, she curled into the fetal position, facing away from her friend.   
  
"Hotaru?" Reenie asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
There was a slight pause. "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course. What is it?"  
  
Reenie bit her lip. "Could you...sleep facing towards me? I know it sounds weird, but it'd make me feel better."  
  
Hotaru slowly turned over and stared at her. "Why is that?"  
  
"I'm just used to people protecting me. I feel safer when you're watching me."  
  
Hotaru didn't say anything.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
She blinked. "Yes, Reenie?"  
  
"Thanks for being my friend." Reenie moved closer and quickly kissed her friend's nose before closing her eyes.  
  
Hotaru waited until she was sure Reenie was asleep before turning away. Reenie is the only one that has called me her friend, and yet...I don't know to explain to her...how to make her understand me. I can't tell her how I feel about losing Daddy...about being Sailor Saturn...about her. She would never accept any of it. Is that why it hurts so much to look into her bright eyes? She thinks that I've been honest with her, when in fact, I've held so much back. I don't know how long I can keep this up...how long I can continue to deceive this sweet little girl who only wants my friendship...  
  
Reenie suddenly made a grunting noise and swatted wildly at an invisible opponent, mumbling something along the lines of "Go get 'em, Meatball Head!"  
  
Hotaru smiled and carefully drew Reenie into her arms. Reenie instantly stopped thrashing the air and snuggled into the warm embrace. Within a few seconds, she was snoring peacefully.  
  
Sweet dreams, Reenie. Hotaru gently kissed her forehead. Perhaps, when my life isn't so confusing, I'll be able to share it with you. I think you'd like that, wouldn't you?  
  
  
Continued in Part 5: Dark Diamond  



	5. Dark Diamond

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Note: I forgot (actually, I never knew in the first place) how to spell the Queen of the Dark Moon Circus's name, so she's just known as "the woman" or "the queen" here...  
  
Warning: This one is a little graphic, so be warned.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
Rebirth, Part 5: Dark Diamond  
  
  
The breakfast table was silent until Serena asked, "Reenie, where's Hotaru?"  
  
Reenie looked up from her cereal bowl. "I guess she's still in the bathroom, Serena."  
  
"Well, what's she doing in there? We have to go see that lawyer today, and it's important that we get there early."  
  
"I'll get her," Sammy volunteered. He walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hotaru, are you in there?"  
  
The door slowly opened, and Hotaru stared back at him. "I'll be downstairs in a minute."  
  
"Um...right," Sammy said. He started to leave, then stopped himself. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Hotaru blinked in surprise. "Yes?"  
  
"You're going to be staying here for a while, right?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Sammy hesitated. "So...that means you're going to be a member of our family?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't-"  
  
"So you're going to be...my sister?"  
  
Hotaru was silent for a moment. "I suppose so."  
  
"Oh." He grinned nervously. "I was just curious, I guess. Seeya later." He turned and quickly went downstairs.  
  
Hotaru watched him go, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Hotaru had expected, the trip to Mr. Hiyashi's office was depressing. Nearly everything he said had something to do with her father, and ten minutes into the conversation, she felt like dying herself. Serena must have noticed this, because she suggested that Hotaru leave the room while she handled the rest of the business. Reenie volunteered to go with her, but Serena insisted that Hotaru be left alone for a while.  
  
Hotaru didn't get very far when a familiar voice asked, "Bad day?" She turned around to see Darien behind her.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she replied sternly, turning away from him.  
  
"I know you're upset, Hotaru, but these things happen, and you have to learn to deal with them. Now that your father is gone, you're going to be doing a lot more on your own. That is, unless you ask us for help."  
  
Hotaru bit her lip. "Darien, just leave me alone. I need to think for a while. Please."  
  
Before he could reply, there was a loud explosion nearby, and they both fell to the ground. Smoke and dust quickly filled the hallway, making it hard to breathe or see.  
  
Hotaru soon realized that the explosion had come from the lawyer's office, and that both Serena and Reenie were still there. Please let them be okay! Covering her mouth and nose with one hand, Hotaru stumbled back to the office. Once the smoke cleared, she found Mr. Hiyashi slumped over his desk. Serena was still in her chair, but she was also out cold. Otherwise, both were fine.   
  
It was then that Hotaru realized just who was missing. Without another thought, she summoned one of her black holes and vanished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So you're the one I've been looking for? You're the one with the beautiful dreams that Pegasus has been hiding in? I'm almost disappointed."  
  
Reenie glared at the woman. "Let me go right now, you...you witch!"  
  
The woman drew back, as if someone had struck her. "What?! How dare you!" She slapped Reenie hard across the face. "I am the most beautiful person alive, Little Miss White Moon Girl! Even more beautiful than your precious Queen Serenity!"  
  
"In your dreams," Reenie muttered.  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed, and she raised her hand again, but she was interrupted.  
  
"Your Majesty, the Sailor Scouts are approaching."  
  
The woman glanced at the mirror behind her. "Have the Amazon Quartet ready to deal with them, Zirconia. I don't want to see you again until they have been destroyed. Is that clear?"  
  
"Quite, my queen. I will do as you command."  
  
"See that you don't fail this time, Zirconia. If you do, you'll answer to me!" She turned back to Reenie and smiled evilly. "Now...where were we?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Saturn's first thought was to go charging into the circus tent, destroying anything or anyone that got in her way. But she remembered her training, and what had happened the last time she'd gotten too caught up in the fight. Watch out for traps. Keep your guard up. Stay alert.  
  
"You weren't going to go in there alone, were you?" a voice asked.  
  
Saturn closed her eyes, not bothering to turn around. "Actually, I was just considering that, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Well, it's a bad idea," Mars said, stepping in front of her.  
  
"It certainly is," Venus agreed. "Hotaru, you can't-"  
  
"My name," Saturn said quietly but very sharply, "is Sailor Saturn."  
  
A hand came to rest on her shoulder. "She's right, Saturn. We've already got one Scout to rescue. Don't make it two."  
  
"I wasn't planning on getting caught, Sailor Mercury." She tightened her grip on the Silence Glaive. "If you'll excuse me, I have a friend to save. Feel free to join me at any time." With that, Saturn stepped around them and disappeared into the tent.  
  
"I guess that's as close as she's going to get to 'I need help,' guys," Jupiter said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask smiled as they entered the tent. It's a good place to start.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Your Majesty?"  
  
The queen sighed in frustration. "What is it, Zirconia?!"  
  
"Well...I thought you should know...there are seven Scouts."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know! Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Tuxedo Mask, and that little one! What's your point?!"  
  
Zirconia paused. "Your Majesty...unless the little one dyed her hair and grew a few inches...we have a serious problem."  
  
"What are you blathering about now?"  
  
"There's an eighth Scout, my queen! She's got this long stick with a blade at the end, and it hurts!"  
  
The queen closed her eyes. "Zirconia, are you telling me you can't handle a mere girl?"  
  
"It's more than that! She has these black holes that-"  
  
"ZIRCONIA, DESTROY HER AND DON'T CALL ME AGAIN UNTIL ONE OF YOU IS DEAD!"  
  
"...what?"  
  
"GET OUT THERE!"  
  
"...yes, my queen..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Jupiter was the first to speak. "I think we should do something."  
  
"How?" Mars asked. "She's doing EVERYTHING!"  
  
It was true. Saturn WAS doing everything...which left nothing for the other Scouts to do.  
  
"She's actually handling the Amazon Quartet all by herself," Mercury whispered in awe.  
  
"We might as well try to find Reenie," Venus suggested.  
  
"No," Sailor Moon said. "I've got a better idea." She turned to the battle and shouted, "Saturn!"  
  
There was a slight pause, and then four bodies went flying in different directions. Saturn appeared beside Sailor Moon a moment later. "Yes?"  
  
"We can wrap things up here. Why don't you go find Reenie?"  
  
Saturn gave her an appreciative smile and a nod before vanishing into a black hole.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Reenie woke up, she could see the queen lying on the floor. She was weeping uncontrollably, muttering something about her face. Reenie didn't have time to figure it out, because a gloved hand came to rest against her cheek.  
  
"Reenie?" a voice asked.  
  
She looked up and smiled brightly. "Sailor Saturn! I knew you'd come!"  
  
"Hold still for a minute. I'm going to try and cut you free."  
  
But Reenie saw the queen rise up, and she quickly found out what was wrong with her face. There were long, bloody cuts covering almost her entire face. They had almost certainly been made by the Silence Glaive, which was stained dark red.  
  
The queen stumbled closer and raised her hand, which began to glow bright red. "You'll pay," she whispered, "for taking my beauty from me!"  
  
Just as Saturn cut the last restraint, the queen fired.  
  
Reenie did the only thing she could do. Summoning all her strength, she shoved Saturn aside...and took the full force of the blast. She hit the floor hard, and did not move again.  
  
Before Saturn had time to check on her friend, the queen fired again. With obvious ease, she leaped over it and knocked the queen to the floor with a roundhouse kick. Instead of staying down, the queen grabbed Saturn's leg and tossed her into the wall.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of glass shattering.  
  
Saturn looked up to see Sailor Pluto standing beside the broken mirror. Pluto smiled a bit. "I'm so clumsy sometimes."  
  
"You fool!" the queen screeched, rushing toward her.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Twin balls of energy shot out of the darkness and slammed into the queen from behind, forcing her closer to the mirror.  
  
Pluto raised her Time Staff. "Deadly Scream!"  
  
The third ball of energy hurled the queen through the mirror. Her final screams could be heard just before the mirror itself turned to dust.  
  
Uranus walked over and helped Saturn to her feet. "You're tougher than I gave you credit for, kid. Nice work."  
  
Instead of answering, Saturn ran over to Reenie, who wasn't breathing.  
  
"Looks like we're done here, guys," Neptune said.  
  
The Outer Scouts all glanced at each other and nodded before fading into the surrounding darkness.  
  
Saturn gently cradled her fallen friend in her arms. "Reenie?" she whispered sadly, tears coming to her eyes. "Reenie, please wake up. Please?"  
  
The little girl's limp body didn't move an inch.  
  
"You can't die!" Saturn sobbed. "I need you, Reenie! Wake up!"   
  
Nothing...but silence.  
  
Suddenly, Queen Serenity's words stood out in her mind. "Ending worlds is not your only purpose, Saturn."  
  
Sailor Saturn transformed back into Hotaru, then pressed her hands to Reenie's arms. Instantly, a green glow surrounded the little girl. Hotaru bowed her head. "Please don't die, Reenie. Wake up, my most precious one."  
  
After a few seconds, Reenie's eyes fluttered open. "H-Hotaru?" she whispered.  
  
"Don't try to move," Hotaru said, a weak smile coming to her face. "Just lie still."  
  
Reenie rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "I knew you'd save me."  
  
The green glow suddenly faded away, and Reenie felt a stab of pain in her stomach. "Ow! What-" She froze when Hotaru collapsed in her arms. "Hotaru?! NO! Hotaru!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon wasn't sure what to think at first. She found Reenie sobbing hysterically over Hotaru, who appeared to be...dead. She wasn't breathing, and there was no pulse. To make things worse, Reenie hadn't noticed the slowly spreading red stain on the front of her dress.  
  
This doesn't make sense! Why would Hotaru power down? What happened to the enemy? What happened to Reenie???  
  
A few minutes after the other Scouts caught up, Mercury had formed a theory. "I believe that Sailor Saturn managed to defeat the enemy and save Reenie. However, Reenie was wounded in the battle, and Saturn used up all of her energy."  
  
"So how do we help them?" Tuxedo Mask asked, holding Reenie carefully in his arms. His cape was tightly wrapped around her, in a failed attempt to stop the bleeding.  
  
Mercury's face fell. "I don't know if we can. Reenie has a serious wound, but she's already lost too much blood. In Hotaru's case, I'm really not sure. If I knew exactly what happened here, it might be different, but..." She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Sailor Moon stared at the frail girl in her arms. In the last few days, while struggling to find herself, she had lost everything. She had lost her father to Death's icy grip, and now she would lose her best friend and her own life. Sailor Moon's only comforting thought (and it wasn't very comforting at all) was that young Hotaru Tomoe had nothing else to lose.   
  
"Thank you for trying to save my daughter, Hotaru," she whispered, her voice breaking. Sailor Moon leaned over and gently kissed the girl's forehead, where she imagined the sigil might be. Instantly, a bright light filled the room, blinding them all for a few seconds.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was the first to regain his vision. "It's...her!"  
  
The spirit of Queen Serenity touched down, folding her arms around Sailor Moon and Hotaru. "She has not lost everything, my dear child," the queen said. "She has not lost her hope."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hotaru had a hard time remembering where she was. She recalled the battle, and the Outer Scouts, and Reenie, but that was it. Yet, now she was at home, in bed. But not my home. The Tsukino home. I'm only staying here...for...a few...  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened. Reenie was lying next to her. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing! Hotaru reached out and touched the girl's hand. It was warm. Reenie isn't dead. I'm alive. But how?  
  
She felt a sudden weight in her hand, and her fingers fell away to reveal a locket, not unlike the ones Sailor Moon and Mini Moon used to transform. This one was violet, with silver around the edges. Hotaru opened it carefully, staring at the small diamond she found inside. It appeared to be black for a moment, but when she held it up in the moonlight, its true color of sparkling violet was revealed.  
  
Hotaru closed the locket and placed it on the bedside table. She had a feeling it would be very useful in the near future. Maybe even more useful than it had been this day.  
  
As she drew the blanket up to her neck, Hotaru felt a hand against hers. She looked over to see Reenie caught up in one of her dreams again. With a tiny grin, Hotaru gently touched her forehead.  
  
Reenie's eyes shot open, but seeing Hotaru, she relaxed. "I really thought I'd lost you today, Hotaru," she whispered.  
  
"I thought the same thing about you."   
  
"Maybe my head was still hurting from the blast...but I thought I heard you call me something."  
  
Hotaru hesitated. "Like what?" Does she know?  
  
"It was something like 'most precious one,' I think." Reenie looked over at her. "Did I just imagine that, or...?"  
  
"It might have been a dream," Hotaru replied quickly. At least, it seemed like a dream to me.  
  
"Oh." Reenie looked away. "I was kinda hoping it really happened..."  
  
"You were?" Hotaru asked in surprise.  
  
"Well...yeah," she admitted quietly. Reenie blushed a little. "I-I shouldn't have said anything. S-Sorry." She rolled over so that her back was to Hotaru.  
  
After a few seconds, Hotaru placed a hand on her friend's back. "Reenie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...I wish it had really happened, too."  
  
Reenie rolled back to face her. "You mean that, Hotaru?"  
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Hotaru pulled Reenie close and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Positive."  
  
Reenie smiled and closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams, Hotaru."  
  
"Same to you, little one," Hotaru replied, "now and forever."  
  
The End!  
  
  
I'm currently working on a sequel, but in order to be unique, I'm writing from Sammy's POV. I haven't found too many SM fics involving him, and I think he's very underused. (Okay, I KNOW he's underused, and so do all of you) Anyhow, it should be...different, I guess. Hope you enjoyed what I've come up with so far.  



End file.
